In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a molded plastic, mobile tool carrier which includes a telescopic handle and wheels for ease of transport.
Tool containers used by workman often serve a multiplicity of purposes. For example, the carrier may be in the form of a tub or container with a removable top and internal trays for storing not only tools, but parts and accessories for tools. Additionally, the removable top may serve as a workbench, a step stool, or a seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,013 for a Portable Storage Container depicts a tool box which may be carried but which does not incorporate an integral carrying mechanism.
Traditionally, the size of such tool carriers is limited by the ability of the workman to move the carrier. However, there have been developed various approaches for attaching wheels to larger carriers in order to transport them. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,658 for a tool All box carrier discloses one mechanism and method for supporting and transporting a large tool box. U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,139 for a Portable Storage Assembly constitutes another tool carrier unit. Nonetheless, there has remained a need for a large sized tool carrier or tool box which is mobile.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a tool box fabricated from a molded plastic material. The carrier includes wheels and a telescoping handle to facilitate the movement of the tool box thereby enabling the effective use of a large box. Because the box is larger, it serves as a more convenient and useable work bench, seat or stool. The mobile tool carrier of the invention includes an integrally molded, vertical passage appended to one side. Telescoping handle members are nested in that passage and may be released and extended from the passage for tilting of the carrier onto wheels for easy transport of the tool carrier. Thus a wheel is positioned on each side of the molded passage to provide support of the tool carrier. By positioning the wheels on opposite sides of the telescoping handle and affixed the wheels to the same side of the tool box as the handle, a workman can easily tilt and transport the box or carrier.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved portable tool carrier.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved portable tool carrier which may be made from a molded plastic material wherein a telescoping handle is integrally molded and integrally incorporated in the carrier box.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a portable tool carrier with a telescoping handle and which includes a removable top, internal storage trays, and latches for holding the top in position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable tool carrier with a telescoping handle that may be placed in a recessed position enabling clear access to the top of the carrier so that it may serve as a seat, a work bench, or a step stool.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a portable tool carrier which is economical, easy to use, and is designed to carry a heavy, large load of tools, accessories, and the like, yet which is stable at rest and easily tilted and transported.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.